


jealousy

by jaimelanniser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”





	jealousy

“—and of course poor Rolf looked like he would rather be anywhere else but there, but that’s to be expected.  _I_  tried to make him feel included but I can’t be expected to keep on top of things all the time, when I’m sitting there doubled over laughing because Dean brought up that story about the flobberworms from third year!” Ginny laughed, remembering, and shook her head, taking the opportunity to run some water over her toothbrush. When she didn’t get any reply, she added, “Luna seems very happy, though.”

Harry smiled at her, that small, fake smile he sometimes gave her when he was either not paying attention or not actually happy. “Does she? That’s good.”

Ginny arched her eyebrow at him through the mirror as she brushed her teeth, the only noise in the bathroom being the toothbrush scraping across her gums and the occasional blade across skin from Harry’s side.

She spat into the sink and rinsed her mouth. “Did you have a bad night at work or something? Why are you being such a bad sport?” she challenged, cocking her hip and crossing her arms over her chest, assessing him.

“No,” Harry responded, tilting his face in the mirror to get at some more beard on the other side. The little spot next to his ear that he always had trouble with. It was so endearing. Ginny tapped him on the shoulder and took the blade from him, standing in front of him to get it for him, carefully.

“You gonna tell me about it? Even Hermione knows more about what you’ve been up to than I do, lately.”

Harry frowned, staying very still so she wouldn’t cut him. “There’s really not much to tell, Gin. It’s been late nights at the office, mostly. No real fieldwork. Certainly nothing like your parties.”

She scoffed, because  _what?_  and narrowed her eyes at him, holding the knife like a weapon. “You’re being rude. You know very well you’re invited to the parties and you know very well that I wish you would go.”

“But I can’t, alright? I’m sorry I’m busy, you knew what I was signing up for when I took the job at the ministry, I can’t just pull a  _Dean_  and show up when—“

“Wait a minute,” Ginny cut him off, lowering the knife onto the sink and grabbing her boyfriend by the chin. “Harry Potter, are you jealous?”

“What?” Harry shot back, as his voice did that adorable pitch thing whenever he felt awkward. “No, of course not.”

“You’re jealous of Dean Thomas.”

“No.”

“Our  _friend_ , Dean Thomas.”

Harry turned his face away from her hand and grabbed the blade to wash it. “Your  _ex_ , Dean Thomas,” he quipped.

Ginny would have rolled her eyes. She did; internally. Took a moment to laugh in her mind at the absurdity of it all and then once she was cool again, spoke up. “I’m not going to stand here and reassure you that I’m not going to leave you for  _Dean Thomas_ , Harry.”

He tucked the blade away and then clearly had nothing else to do in the bathroom because he awkardly shuffled around for a bit patting at himself, then glanced at her quickly before walking back to the bedroom.

She looked after him in dismay, and shook her head. Then, with a bit of a running start, jumped up and tackled him onto the bed, falling on top of him in an undignified heap, her hair everywhere between them, and it was a good thing Harry took off his glasses before bed because otherwise they’d be shattered between them.

“Oi!” Harry protested, breath knocked out of him as he shfited under where Ginny had trapped him against the mattress. She straddled his thighs and pushed down on his chest with a hand. “I command you to stop this petty jealousy at once, sir.”

Harry let out a chuckle. “It’s not petty jealousy!” he complained, rolling his eyes. “You’re spending more time with him than me, lately. I feel like I bore you.”

“Bore me?” Ginny breathed out, leaning forward to hover her face over his. “ _Bore_ me? How could you  _ever_  bore me?”

“You’ve got this whole life now, with the Harpys…”

“—and with you. Now stop this nonsense and kiss me so I can show you just how un-boring we are!”

It didn’t take more than that, and Harry raised his head to kiss her, deeply, bringing his hands up to tug her head down, fingers curling into her hair just the way she liked it. Ginny hummed, pleased, and only broke off from the kiss to whisper, “And don’t you  _ever_  say we’re boring again.”


End file.
